User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Name: Lawrence Selforge (first name for the person, last name as a trademark) Aliases: Gentle Monster, Alpha Womanizer, Ultiman Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Abilities: Superhuman Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Alignment: True Neutral Motto: "With great power comes a great life." Quotes: "Never again will you fear. Never again will you lack. Welcome to my world." "Do not mistake good will for for weakness. When I lose patience, you lose everything." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural. Everything is a matter of balance." "While all choices are conditionned, the ability to decide for oneself is irreplaceable." "Values are relative. Suffering and happiness are the only factors that truly matter." "Never aim at perfection. You will fail miserably, and come out worse than before." Theme Song: The World is Mine Occupations: Planar Adventurer, Practical Scientist, Serial Lover, City Ruler Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, The Patriarch, For Happiness Inspirations : Tony Stark, Superman, Alex Mercer, Silver Surfer, JLU Amazo Origin Story: Before the prime omniversal totality emerged into defined existence, a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole, lacking the ability for spontaneous evolution. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into endless infinities of multiverses, having lost its prime undefineness, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually encountered and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being a piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity since known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Likes: Novelties, cool stuff, women, social life, adventures. Dislikes: Rudeness, misplaced violence, unrepentant evil. Hobbies: Collecting cool powers/forms/techs/girlfriends, adventuring around the planes, helping out nice people, supporting various communities and organizations, creating local all-female super teams, taking down tyranical governments, brillantly ruinning elaborate evil plans, humiliating supervillains, recruting defeated villainesses, creating customized replicas of cool foreigners. Favorite Abilities *Telepathy - directly share informations with any kind of entity, remote scanning/merging via mental projection *Magic - jack of all trade with a huge diversity of effects, wonderful style, endless mana supply via conversion *Teleportation - moving to anywhere with a thought, best mode of transportation, very comfortable and cool *Supernatural Condition - awesome physical abilities, very practical and badass, upgradable via conversion Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the ones under his care, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Unlike many powerful entities, he doesn't agree with the infamous "might makes right" self-serving policy, seeing the two as completely unrelated. To him, power is only the measure of one's ability to affect the world, and despite the obvious benefits granted to its wielders, it doesn't give them any actual "right" over others or their legitimate interests. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in a great many things and experiences, exceptional ones being his favorite. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as the expression of truth and usually prioritizes factual results over abstract notions, with durable balance and lasting happiness as his one personal guideline. Very humble considering his capabilities, he puts good relations and free will at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his general leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business, and he won't hesistate to bring examplary punishment on anyone who crosses the line. Particularly fond of women and intimate interactions, he makes a point of making the pleasure mutual, shifting his appearence to match their strongest desire and using greatly advanced physical and psychological skills, based on massive experience and keen empathic attunement, enhanced further by unique pheromones and subtle psionic stimulation for a truly mind-blowing experience. Lifestyle: Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering that his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Yet despite his ever-increasing functionalities, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, true to his human origins, and all he really wants is a nice and cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and endless adventures across the multiverse. His advanced shapeshifting abilities allows him to live many such adventures at the same time while enjoying the pleasures of his luxurious home, using a variety of cover identities and only relying on local data for increased immersion. Aware of the transient nature of existence, he subconsciously memorizes everything crossing his path via imperceptible telepathic projection, allowing him to freely recreate anything and anyone he has come to know, ensuring than nothing he experiences is ever truly lost, even eons after the originals have vanished. While extremely adaptable, he always declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are highly self-defining to him, and among the unchanging parts he wishes to preserve, in order to maintain a durable sense of identity through his endless physical and mental evolutions. Fighting Style: Despite the vast array of options accumulated during his adventures, he remains most fond of his original abilities, preferring bodily blades/projectiles and merging/assimilation to more elaborate strategies. This is especially true considering his merging ability combined to his bodily weaponry allow him to pierce without wounding, and take control of his targets' physical and mental system from the inside, neutralizing them without any actual damage. When greatly outnumbered, he will merge with his environment before impaling all opponents with one massive strike, or transform it into a personal army, turning the numbers against them. If they are exceedingly mobile or stealthy, he will merge with space-time, pinpoint their location, freeze their local space-time and encage them. In the unlikely case where he would find himself cornered in a poor environment and faced with overwhelming numerical superiority, he will unleash a volley of superfast shifting projectiles, each target exploding into a new volley in an exponential domino effect, causing tide-turning ravages within moments in a single blow with minimal cost. When facing the most overwhelming opponents (notably powerful reality warpers), he will eventually activate his ultimate technique : a large-scale omni-absorption completely destroying the entire area and converting it into personal resources. Signature Move: - Spatial Blades : Lawrence uses planeswalking in combination with bodily blades, allowing him to instantly strike multiple targets from anywhere (even inside), bypassing obstacles and distances. Limitations: He never performs any personal rewriting without the person's clear information and express consent, due to his great valuation of free-will. For the same reason, his fighting capabilities are limited to defensive and protective purposes, as their unchecked use would invalidate the previous point. Lastly, he has a strong aversion for Reality Warping abilities, as they essentially nullify the value of work, achievement and even reality as a whole, just like unwanted mental alterations remove the value of the self. He thus never willingly acquire them, and those inevitably gained when battling unreasonable reality warpers are stored in a locked corner of his mind, never to be seen again except as an anchoring/restoring countermeasure. Alternate Forms: DCS 11.jpg|Casual Form. DCS 19.jpg|Bishonen Form. DCS 17.jpg|Warrior Form. DCS 14.jpg|Cosmic Form. DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash. DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch. DCS2 4.jpg|Never stood a chance. Ultimate Technique.jpg|No more fooling around. Base of Operations: Selforge City An independent city-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superia" in reference to its all-women superhuman population. They were gradually built using Lawrence's acculumated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and are constantly improved and expanded to better accommodate their growing community. Theme Song: Glow Motion Archetypes: Mega City, Lady Land, Society Of Immortals, Everyone Is A Super, Perfect Pacifist People Conditions and Benefits Open to many civilized planes through a network of portals guarded by Selforge sentries, the city welcomes women from all over the Multiverse. Visitors are granted access to the city for a given period of time after a standard identity control, while settlement requires a personal commitment to the ruler of the city, essentially in the form of a free relationship with lots of benefits - which could arguably be considered a privilege rather than a price, due his sheer caliber, attractiveness and lovemaking prowess. In return, all citizens are granted unrestricted access to the immense megalopolis' luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, countless high-quality goods and customized services. A one-month free trial is notably available to potentially interested visitors, allowing them to experience firsthand the full spectrum of advantages offered. Contractual agreements are also possible for periodic stays of shorter durations, mainly for breather or recreational purposes. Migratory Balance To avoid massive female depopulation in extraplanar communities, while keeping the gates open to all those interested, a unique replica empathically attuned to the original is contractually created for each new citizen, allowing them to carry on their native ties and responsabilities while enjoying a much better life in Selforge. According to each citizen's wishes, said replica may be altered to only produce daughters, so that all of them may eventually find their way to their mother's side and share the same blessings. Economy and Society Selforge City's economic system is fully independent, all its needs being directly managed and provided for by Selforge Industry, supported by seemingly bottomless resources, a revolutionary transformation process and an amazingly efficient organization. The city is highly cosmopolitan, integrating a wealth of cultural and technical contributions from very diverse extraplanar origin to improve the city, expanding and refining its various offerings, and in turn optimally accomodate the vast diversity of its denizens. While technically an autocracy, its working is actually that of a benevolent administration, particularly receptive to the needs and lasting well-being of every member, and treating them all with utmost equality, forging an exceptionally strong sense of belonging. Urbanism and Ecology Selforge City is highly adaptable on many levels thanks to Lawrence's abilities, allowing its luxurious environments and countless infrastructures to be reshaped and updated on the fly, harmoniously adjusting them to the citizens' fluctuating needs, increasing population and personal preferences, and skillfuly implementing newly acquired or developed data in the most satisfying ways. The skies, weather, season and landscape in particular gradually shift according to Seira's telepathic feeds into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries, adding a delightful touch of wonder and giving parties and popular events a truly entrancing atmosphere. Personal Enhancement As a standard procedure, a personal gift from their new lord, and the kickstart of their new life, Lawrence uses his genetic memorization and reshaping abilities to unlock the genetic potential of new citizens, considerably enhancing their health, appearance, physical and mental capabilities, curing them of any damage or defect, and nullifying the aging process. These examplary living conditions and personal transcendence naturally lead to very balanced and friendly personalities, strenghened further by their SME based empathic synchronization, allowing citizens to directly share and understand one another's feelings, experiences and emotions, making the community as a whole akin to an extended and very close family. Crime and Punishment Criminality is virtually nonexistent within the plane's boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. As such, the symbolic offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern and correct the flaw in the system that made them possible. Due to the lack of monetary and penal system, and the ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with official apologies and a temporary focus on various activities of public interest. Security and Defense Selforge City is only accessible via heavily guarded Selforge portals, drastically reducing the risks of infiltration. Furthermore, visitors are stealthily scanned during their standard identity check before crossing the portal, their true intentions crystal clear from the start. The ill-meaning ones are thus transfered to a top-security quarantine zone instead and immediately neutralized. If they prove involved in an organized attempt against Selforge City, Lawrence will take the matter in his own hands, assimilating the prisoner and recreating it as a Selforge double-agent equipped with an optimized assassin-type power set, then sending it back to infiltrate its former organization, identify the ringleaders and methodically eliminate them. As a safety measure, he also infused a Selforge Defense System into the space-time containing the plane, radically preventing unauthorized entries and protecting it from external forces, any hostile being directly consumed and recycled by the plane itself. Selforge Network An semi-sentient system combining Lawrence's planewalking abilities to a wide array of engineered extrasensory perceptions, it works as an automated information broker and digital entertainer, collecting observational informations from other planes and emulating a vast diversity of programs and documentaries. Placed under Seira's supervision, it notably allows the city to stay in touch with extraplanar events and automatically update the mission boards of the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative. Additional intregation of Selforge Scanners also enables real-time collection of empirical data, making SN the primary source of novelties. Entertainment and Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to a huge diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities, knowledges and entertainments, borrowed from many different planar culures, sustained by inexhaustible resources, optimally managed and constantly adjusted based on telepathic feedbacks to optimally answer the citizens' various needs and expectations, giving the plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. Nonetheless, professional occupations remain necessary for personal developement. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence used the abilities collected during his adventures to create the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative (EI2), a Selforge superheroic organization functionning both as employment agency and adventuring guild, conveniently mixing business and pleasure, its members essentially working towards the greater good of others planes through a large diversity of missions. Once comfortably familiarized with their new environment, registred citizens are directed to EI2 facilities, where an in-depth evaluation of their talents, personality, motivations and preferences determines their starting power set and team assignment. No training is required to handle their newfound abilities, as all the necessary knowledge is uploaded directly in their mind. Each team is regularly sent on missions accross the planes, their equipment, capabilities and level adjusted to the upcoming challenges based on intels gathered via the Selforge Network. These extraplanar excursions essentially work as educational experiences completing and balancing their hedonistic lifestyle, and regularly reminding them of how very lucky they are. If the teams are faced with unexpected challenges that prove too much for them, they are immediately pulled back to Selforge City via extraplanar translocation, the SME they were infused with acting as personal beacon allowing instantaneous extraction. Their capabilities are then adjusted after a short debriefing, before sending them back to complete their original assignment. Demography Management The enhanced citizens have no menstrual cycles and are constantly fertile, every successful intercourse with their ruler leading to a fertilization, his seed spontanously shifting to the most compatible genetic template available, while citizens' SME operate as perfect contraception towards foreign seed. Fertilized eggs are then memorized and envelopped in protective gem-like spheres the size of marbles called Life Stones, embeded with the mother's ID and chronological order of conception, where they are put in complete stasis before their transfer for storage in special facilities. Citizens desiring children may choose among their fertilized eggs which one will come to fruition, or conceive a new one, notably in conjunction with the Cosmetic Genetics system for specific or exotic traits. From there, their development is accerelated to the equivalent of 3 months old, and they are implanted with the required knowledge and understanding to be exemplary children, removing most of the nurturing and educational burden on the mothers, and allowing them to enjoy the best of maternity. Extraplanar Relations Selforge City has numerous ongoing partnerships with various extraplanar organizations and communities, their leaders usually having personal ties to Lawrence. It mostly covers technological, financial and logistical support in return for the establishment of local intelligence networks and the open source sharing of valuable data. These agreements may notably include the protection of vulnerable communities, tactical and practical assistance against criminal activities, neutralization of supernatural threats, the construction of important facilities and repairing of damaged properties, the terraforming of sustainable environments, and the codevelopment and sharing of new technologies among many others, representing the chunk of the EI2 mission boards. Extraplanar Eugenism Extraplanar cooperation may also be extended to the genetic field. Simply put, women of age belonging to affiliated groups may be offered the opportinuty to be sired with Lawrence superior genome, granting their child considerably improved attributes. As an added benefit, mothers to be are also blessed with matching genetic enhancement, ensuring them a place of choice in their respective society, as well as the gift's successful passing to following children and secondary descendants. Depending on local circumstances, the siring may be carried out in their homeland or within the comfortable accomodations of a Selforge Satelite. Virtual Reality Experimental data from various origins can be recreated via SRS (Selforge Reality Simulation) broadening the citizens' field of experiences exponentially, and notably allowing them to share their many extraplanar adventures and directly experience them. They may also experience various persistent virtual realities based on the recombination of available data, and popular NPC may even be granted their own real-life existence via transfer into cutomized artificial bodies faithfully replicating their in-game avatar. Selforge Satelites Selforge is surrounded by a number of secondary demi-planes, graviting around it in the manner of planar satelites, created to fulfill a variety of purposes better pursued outside of the main plane. Quite a few are exotic vacation resorts with very distinctive identities, while others are dedicated to a wide range of experiments. New technologies notably undergo extensive tests before their implementation, carefully evaluating their pros/cons, and validating the ones durably beneficial to Selforge City as a whole. Special Citizens - Responsibility Lawrence's hedonistic adventures across the Multiverse naturally result in many children, who as per his policy and genetic mastery all turn to be girls. When he learns about them, mother and daughter are offered a visit and the opportunity to move to Selforge City. If they choose to remain in their own plane, they are provided with suitable assistance according to their situation. - Second Chance Villainesses defeated during Lawrence’s extraplanar adventures are usually brought to Selforge City for a short visit, where they are offered the possibility to join and receive complete amnesty. If they accept the offer, he takes responsibility in their stead for the damage caused, personally repairing it physically and mentally and offering a generous additional compensation. - Artificial Citizens In addition to natural born citizens, Lawrence made a hobby of creating an artificial variant via the customized recombination of memorized templates. Quite a few are notably based on attractive foreigners he took a particular interest in, who didn't come to join Selforge City for one reason or another. They are usually quite exotic, and fulfill roles too demanding for ordinary citizens. Personal Services: - Cosmetic Genetics Citizens wishing for a change of look may have their appearence customized to their preferences via the recombination of their genetic structure. Further options may be unlocked via the introduction of foreing characteristics, whether inter-species or extra-species, according to the templates available in the Selforge database. - Soul Management To remedy the possible weight of memories, citizens are offered the possibility to store unnecesary memories into their personal database and freely access them later. They may also trade their current mental templates for any other available, notably some specially designed for long-term happiness, essentially changing the person they are according to their specifications. - Personal Logistic All citizens are infused with a SME (Selforge Merging Essence) that fully synchronizes with their being, acting as empathic connection, coordinates locator, communication system, translocation beacon, pain inhibitor and restoration source. It also memorizes their personal data and evolution in a dedicated database, allowing their complete recreation in the worst case scenario, which combined to the elimination of cellular entropy makes "death" essentially obsolete. Selforge Citizens: DCS SC 1.jpg|Super Shopping. DCS SC 2.jpg|For Every Taste. DCS SC 3.jpg|Rising Generation. Genetic Customization.jpg|Genetic Customization. DCS SC 29.jpg|Balanced Lifestyle. DCS SC 6.jpg|Without A Care. DCS SC 5.jpg|Reasonable... DCS SC 4.jpg|...Agreement. DCS SC 17.jpg DCS SC 19.png DCS SC 20.jpg DCS SC 21.jpg DCS SC 22.jpg DCS SC 31.jpg DCS SC 25.jpg DCS SC 32.jpg DCS SC 27.jpg DCS SC 28.jpg DCS SC 30.jpg DCS SC 24.jpg Notable Relation: Selforge Soldiers Theme Song: Dance of Nereids Selforge Soldiers are artificial entities equiped with a special Interactive System and advanced shifting abilities, allowing them to directly access the combat database and military ressources in real time, and adapt their form, abilities and power-level to overcome virtually any opposition. It also works as main interface for the STAR System (Selforge Threat Analysis and Response), a sentient psychic program created by Seira in collaboration with Athena and Xana, automatically analysing empirical data collected by Soldiers on the battlefield via Selforge scanners, and combining it to available technologies and arcane knowledges to design specific weapon and armor upgrades. Like all Selforge constructs, they are self-sufficient marvels of technology created from the direct conversion of abundant extraplanar resources. This allows virtually unlimited numbers, but they are generally more efficient in small groups due to their upgrades being powered by the same resources used to build them. In the unlikely case Soldiers would find themselves overwhelmed and short on resources, they will activate the AEP (Emergency Absorption Protocol), allowing them to absorb any environmental material to fuel their fighting potential and self-replicate, and even focus it into all-consumming death rays, quickly tearing down the most resilient targets and assimilating their capabilities. They were also upgraded with customized reality anchoring capabilities designed by Lawrence himself, based on the re-engineering of abilities gained from defeated reality warpers. One of their most fearsome traits is that they operate as living extensions of their maker, who shares their perceptions, and may take direct control at any moment to handle the situation personaly. Yet for all their staggering might, resilience and efficency, they remain a defensive military force dedicated to the protection of Selforge's citizens and extraplanar interests, though more proactive measures sometimes prove necessary to durably settle recurrent conflicts, reminding along the way to those who would still doubt that while relatively small the demi-plane is not to be trifled with. Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode. Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode. Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode. Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode. Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode. Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode. Selforge Arcane.jpg|Arcane Mode. Ultimate Weapons Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Vortex Bombs. Past Records